Totally Winx: Secret of the Wings
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: Did you ever think what would happen of the Winx and Specialists... were secret agents?  Here's their story.


_'Click click click click'. The_ sounds of heels could be heard down the hallway. They were heading towards a giant reinforced steel door. The girls placed their hands on the scanners and the door squeaked open. "You wanted to see us Chief Faragonda.". Eight girls stood in front of a large computer monitor.

The first one had long red hair in a braid. She had cyan eyes and wore a blue spy outfit. Her name was Agent Bloom.

The next one had long blonde hair in a spunky high ponytail and hazel eyes. She wore a orange spy outfit. Agent Stella.

After her was a green eyed girl with long light brown hair with blonde bangs in low pigtails. She wore a pink spy outfit. She was called Agent Flora.

Next to Flora was a black girl with long curly brown hair and aqua eyes. She wore a green spy outfit. Her name was Agent Layla.

Then was a girl with lavender hair that reached her chin and teal eyes who wore a purple spy outfit. Agent Tecna

Then there was a long blue haired girl with midnight blue eyes. She had a red spy outfit and her name was Agent Musa.

Next was a girl that had pink hair with blonde tips and violet eyes. She wore an apple green colored spy outfit. Agent Roxy

Last was another black girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a black spy outfit on. Her name was Agent Maddy.

"Yes Winx I have a mission for you. But it'll be dangerous" she answered. "Danger is my middle name" Musa grinned.

"Excellent. I need you to find a rare artifact from long ago. It's called the Winter Wings and has a very powerful magic that our agency could use. It's our most important case but nine other spies from a different company are also after it."

She pressed a button and a large screen came down with eight photos and some information.

Sky Eracklion

Height: 5; 8

Hair: Blonde; Shoulder Length

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Fair

Main Weapon Choice: Blue Sword

…...

Brandon Peters

Height: 5; 8

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Chocolate; Fringe

Skin: Toned

Main Weapon Choice: Green Double Bladed Sword

…

Helia Rodney

Height: 5; 8

Eyes: Blue Black

Hair: Midnight Blue; Long Ponytail

Skin: Pale

Main Weapon Choice: Orange Laser String Glove

…..

Nabu Andros

Height: 5; 8

Hair: Dark Brown; Braid

Eyes: Violet

Skin: Brown

Main Weapon Choice: Purple Magic Scepter

…

Timmy Black

Height: 5; 8

Hair: Orange; Fringe

Eyes: Amber; Glasses

Skin: Fair

Main Weapon Choice: Yellow Laser Gun

…

Riven Nebula

Height: 5; 9

Hair: Maroon; Spiky

Eyes: Purple

Skin: Slightly Toned

Main Weapon Choice: Red Grappling Hook; Mallet

…

Andy Vipers

Height: 5;8

Hair: Black; Long Spiky Fringe

Eyes: Gray

Skin: Fair

Main Weapon Choice: White Katana

…

Jake Storms

Height:5;9

Hair: Red; Circular Fringe

Eyes: Emerald

Skin: Fair

Main Weapon Choice: Black Sword

"So who gets who?" asked Musa.

"Ooh, I call the brunettes for me and Lay!" Stella called.

"WHAT? Why me?" Layla practically screamed.

"I'll take the blonde one," offered Bloom.

"The magenta haired ones mine," said Musa. The girls stared at her. "What? He looks like a challenge"

"Whatever. Flo and I will have the ones with black hair," Roxy said. "Flora will take Ponytail and I'll have the other one."

"I guess I'll take the red head," Maddy grumbled.

"And that leaves the genius for our genius ," laughed Bloom.

"Chief F., are these boys our enemies?" Stella asked.

"Not bad enemies. They're just our competition. So yes and no. I'm counting on you girls to find the Winter Wings. They will be very important to our agency."

"Don't worry Mrs. F. We won't let you down" stated Layla.

"I know you won't. Good luck girls"

At RF Agencies...

"So these Winx girls. Are we supposed to kill them?" Brandon asked.

"No but we must get the Winter Wings before they do. Alfea is a very elite agency and these girls are some of the best."

He switched a lever and eight screens lowered in front of the boys.

Bloom Sparks

Height: 5;7

Hair: Red; Long; Wavy

Eyes: Cyan

Skin: Fair

Main Weapon Choice: Light Blue Cross Bow

…...

Stella Solaria

Height: 5;6

Hair: Blonde; Waist length; Straight

Eyes: Hazel

Skin: Fair

Main Weapon Choice: Orange Nun chucks

…...

Flora Linphea

Height: 5;7

Hair: Light Brown; Long; Wavy

Eyes: Jade

Skin: Tan

Main Weapon Choice: Pink Bow Staff

…...

Layla Andros

Height: 5;7

Hair: Brown; Long; Curly

Eyes: Aqua

Skin: Brown

Main Weapon Choice: Green Sword

…...

Tecna Zenith

Height: 5;6

Hair: Pink; Pixie Cut

Eyes: Teal

Skin: Pale

Main Weapon Choice: Purple Tranquilizer Gun

…...

Musa Melody

Height: 5;7

Hair: Blue; Waist length; Straight

Eyes: Midnight Blue

Skin: Pale

Main Weapon Choice: Red Machete

…...

Roxy Tiran

Height: 5;6

Hair: Pink with Blonde Tips; Waist length; Straight

Eyes: Violet

Skin: Fair

Main Weapon Choice: Pale Green Tazer and Sword.

…...

Madison(Maddy) Rain

Height: 5;7

Hair: Black; Shoulder Length; Loose Curls

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skin: Brown

Main Weapon Choice: Royal Blue Bow and Arrow

"You will each be responsible for the girl on the screen in front of you," Saladin said.

"So Chief S. How old are these girls?" asked Helia.

"About a year younger than you but they have outstanding fighting skills. Never turn your back on them." warned Saladin.

"Ah don't worry guys. We can take down a bunch of pixies." Riven gloated. "Don't get cocky Riven" Saladin scolded. "Now my Master of Equipment, Cordatorta, will provide you with a vehicle and clothing. You will live in California. One of my spies has told me that the girls are going to be in a place called Gardenia. I want you locate them and do anything you can to prevent them from obtaining the Winter Wings" he said.

"No problem Chief. Well leave at 01500 (for those of you that don't know military time that means 4pm) sharp," Brandon said.

"Good luck boys. And be careful"

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
